


Die Today, Live Tomorrow.

by jbiggs



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Clandestine, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbiggs/pseuds/jbiggs
Summary: Emma Swan has been a government employee for the last 10 years. While her technical job title was state department, everybody in the agency knows what that means. Her career has been spotless, and lucrative. But her last job didn't quite go the way she planned, and has decided to call it quits. Who knows what'll happen, but she knows one thing: it'll start in Storybrooke, Maine.
Relationships: Emma/Regina
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing in over five years, and first attempt at fan fiction ever. Please be patient, what little first chapter has took me three days to complete. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Coming Home  
Stepping off the plane, she tugged her bag and immediately regretted it. Her ribs still hadn't healed yet, and she was still tired. Tired, that was an understatement. But oddly enough, it had just become a part of her life now. Almost part of her personality, whatever was left of that. She didn't even know. Emma Swan had been gone for years. She hadn't even entered the states since she completed her training at the "farm" ten years ago. Once she had completed her first job in Belgrade, she decided that Europe would be her new home. And it had been. When she wasn't working, she was out enjoying herself. She saw Italy, France, parts of the Old Block countries. When she wasn't working, she did rather enjoy herself. But after seven years of being away, and the last job not ending well, she figured it was time to go home. Home, if you could call it that. 

Graham met her at the gate. He was her contact in Europe, and friend after a while, who grew attached to Emma. He always looked after her best interest. He always triple checked every job, booked her travel, and gathered the correct tools she needed for each job. He was more than her contact, he was her friend. And with the last job not ending so well, he felt horrible about it. How someone like that could slip through his system. Could fool him like that, he was so ashamed of himself. He smiled as he saw her coming, and quickly grabbed her luggage from her one struggling arm.

"You shouldn't exert yourself, Em." He said lightly. "I'll get these, you just make your way to the car."

She smiled and made her way through the crowd as she had so many times before, without notice. When they got to the car, she quietly entered the passenger seat and exhaled deeply. Finally, she thought. "Home", she said quietly, looking out the window. 

"I've put you up in the Boston Park Plaza, it's rather nice. Roomy, comfortable, dining rooms to eat in. It should be fine until you decide what you're going to do." Graham said when he entered the car. He started driving towards downtown.

"You know what I want, and it doesn't involve staying in Boston, Graham." Emma finally said, looking out at a once beautiful Boston. 

She grew up here. She got married here, and even had a baby here, once upon a time. But that was a long time ago. A lifetime ago. 

“I know Em, and I know you want to get into it right now, but you should rest. After this fiasco, and what had to be done to get you here, our friends need you to lay low. Just for a little while, and then you can go and do what you feel you need to.” Graham stated carefully. He knew how she could get.

She was staring out the window towards the courthouse, remembering a time that wasn’t so complicated. A time when she was happy, even. It’s where she got married. That day is still very fond to her. But she couldn’t think about that right now. Right now, she needed to be somewhere else. A little town in Maine, she found out. That’s where he is, and where she needs to be.

“Graham, I told you back before I even left Berlin, I’m not staying in Boston so some dickhead, fresh out of the academy, pencil dick can watch me for a few weeks. I don’t care how they feel about it, I don’t care if they don’t like it. I’m not staying here.” She said firmly, but politely. She knew this wasn’t Graham’s fault. Hell, he did everything he was supposed to. And he did it well. 

“I need to go. I’ve wasted too much time as it is, Graham.” She said looking at him as she put her hand on his. He just smiled and kept driving, right past Boston Park Plaza. He knew it wouldn’t do any good to argue with her, he learned that a long time ago.

They drove for a couple hours and stopped. They needed to get gas, and Emma wanted to stretch her legs. When Graham got out to fill up, Emma checked the silenced Glock kept in her sling. Normally, she carried a Kimber 1911, she found them to be the most accurate. A lot of people rag on 1911s because they can’t carry as many rounds and are bulky, not good for concealment. But Emma favored them, no matter which one she picked up, she found each and every one of them to be accurate, precise pieces. Glock is her second choice. This one is only a 43, very small and only a nine millimeter. Small enough to keep in her sling without being noticed, and right there in reach. Not that she was expecting trouble, she was “retired” after all. But old habits die hard. 

“Are you going to tell me where we’re even going?” Graham asked when Emma stepped out and stretched. She hadn’t told him yet, maybe in fear he wouldn’t take her. But then she quickly dismissed that idea. He was her friend, her ONLY friend. And he’d never told her ‘no’ before. 

“StoryBrooke, Maine. It’s a quiet little town on the coast, I think you’ll even like it.” She smiled at him. She knew he wouldn’t stay. She may be out, but Graham was still very much in. He was the one who recruited Emma in the first place all those years ago. She knew he wouldn’t leave easily. 

“You know I can’t leave, Em. I have to get back to Berlin soon and finish cleaning up.” He smiled lightly, immediately regretting that. He knows Emma had no control over what happened, and while he still blamed himself, he know he didn’t either. 

They got in and continued their drive. It wasn’t much farther, and soon they entered the quaint little town. She could see the appeal. It had nice cottage-style houses and Victorian style houses. A very cute diner attached to the only motel in town. Even an old clock tower on top of the library. Very cute indeed. 

Emma went into the motel side and rang the bell. An elderly lady came rushing in. “Oh wow, hi. Someone who actually wants to rent a room?” She smiled at Emma hopeful. 

“Yes, please.” Emma smiled back at her. “One with a view of the town, if you have it.” 

“I have one that sits almost directly across from the clock tower, if that would be good for you, miss…?” She eyed Emma politely, but cautiously. 

“Swan. Emma Swan. And yes, that works perfectly.” She smiled. 

After a few pleasantries with the host, who Emma found to be named Mrs. Lucas, but everyone calls her Granny, her and Graham carried her belongings upstairs to her room. After a routine inspection of the room, Emma found it to be in order and set her things on the bed. After putting some things away, she walked Graham back down to his car. 

“I do wish you’d at least stay the night. It’s already 5 o’clock, Graham.” She said sorrowfully. She hated seeing him go, especially after only just getting to see him again. 

“I know, Em. But I have a few things to do before I fly out again. I’ll call and check back with you when I land in Munich.” He said, reaching for a hug from his friend. Emma returned it with her one arm, and when Graham pulled back, she noticed his look. It was his look alone, no one could ever mimic it. He felt her sling.

“It’s just for emergencies. Don’t worry, it’s fine.” She said, avoiding his gaze. “I don’t even have anything else right now because this was all I could get through customs.” 

“Yes you do.” He said, smiling as he sat down and started his car. He rolled the window down, but hesitated. As if he was looking for the words, but couldn’t quite grasp them. Emma smiled, leaned into the window and kissed his cheek lightly, as if she could read his mind. 

“None of this was your fault, Graham. I promise. Now, go do what you do best. I think I might enjoy this little town.” She said smiling at him.

“If you say so. By the way, who is it you’re looking for here? Do you know who she is?” He asked, knowing she already knew. 

She hesitated for a moment while she got the picture out of her sling. It was of a woman, a rather pretty one, if Emma were to admit such a thing, and a young boy. 10 years and two months, to be precise. “Regina Mills.” She said, smiling a smile that Graham had never seen before. Now he was hesitant. 

“You’ll call should you need anything, right Em?” He asked worriedly. Of course he knew she was ‘retired’, but he knew she wasn’t just here to lay low. She came here for a reason. She never did anything without thinking it through. 

“Of course I will.” She said without meeting his eyes. “Now go, if you’re going. I don’t want you to be late on account of me.” She said smiling. She gave him one more quick kiss on the cheek and watched him drive away, out of Storybrooke.


	2. The Welcoming Committee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, it's going well. Please leave remarks and feedback.

Emma retreated back up to her room to finish tidying up. She never really enjoyed housework, but she found that a tidy space always helped tidy her mind. She had taken her gun and photo and placed them on her pillow to take her sling off. She hated wearing that, even if it did help. Four broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder, along with an aching body, hasn’t helped mood either. But she was trying to be positive about it. After all, if this was to be her home, she wanted it to be a happy home. 

Once she finished tidying up, she put her sling back on, hid her weapon and photo, and ventured out to see the town. She definitely could see the appeal to this place. It was rather small, but felt very welcoming. Everybody on the streets had smiled and waved to her. Some had even engaged her in small talk, telling her about the town and some of the residents. There was a wonderful older gentleman with an Italian accent who told her all about how the clock tower that hadn’t worked in years. He also made her aware of his side business doing wood carving, should she ever need a dresser or bed or anything. She wouldn’t say it of course, but she had no need to big, flashy things like that. Everything she owned was in her room, as it had been most of her life.

Eventually, she made her way back to the diner and decided to go in and eat something. She hadn’t eaten since before her flight, and only now realized just how hungry she actually was. She sat down in a corner booth of course, so she could eye everything that went on in the diner. She had no intention of letting anything, or anyone, slip past her. She knew she was probably being paranoid, but old habits indeed die hard. 

She began thinking back to an Istanbul job, four years ago. Intel had come through there was a terror cell located in a church. She had thought the intel was bogus, probably some prank call or the like. She had been on several of those already and didn’t want anymore. The diner was almost the same setup, and that’s where she chose to stakeout the church for a few days. It provided a direct line of sight for all comings and goings inside the church. Her partner at the time, Lily, had suggested the diner as a cover. Two women having coffee dates. No one would notice. Only someone did. 

“Excuse me miss, would you like some coffee?” Emma finally came back to reality, and boy was she happy she did. A tall, leggy brunette woman standing before he with a menu in her hand, and a beautiful look in her eye, was talking to her. She was stumbling across her own words trying to get out a “what?” when she asked again.   
“Coffee? Or maybe something stronger?” She asked again, still gleaming that bright smile. 

“Oh yes. No. I actually would like a hot chocolate, please. With whipped cream and cinnamon, if that’s alright?” Emma said, looking the brunette up and down, trying not to be so obvious about it.

“Oh wow, hardly anyone ever orders cinnamon with it. Of course.” She gleamed as she set the menu down and hurried off. 

Emma was kicking herself up and down in her head. How could she not control herself? That’s a person, not a piece of meat, she told herself. But damn if she couldn’t admit how attractive she was. Just as she starting thinking again, the leggy brunette made her way back over with her hot chocolate. 

“I hope you enjoy that.” She said slowly as she set it down. “Do you need a few more minutes?” She asked. Emma could only nod her head and look down at the menu. “All right, well my name is Ruby, just call me when you need me.” She said, slowly turning away. Emma could’ve sworn she saw her bounce a little as she did. 

She eventually flagged Ruby down and ordered a burger with fries. She didn’t know if she would be able to concentrate for anything more complicated. She also slid her arm out of the sling and used it to eat with. It was uncomfortable, but better than the last time she’d tried, so it was getting better. All in all, she was actually enjoying herself. Until dessert came around. 

After Ruby dropped her apple pie off, she eyeballed two cars outside. One being a nice two-door Mercedes. The other, however, was a black Crown Vic. Typical government vehicles, along with SUV. She never made a move or acted like she noticed it, but she did. If she reacted, it might not end well here. And she can’t have that. So she continued eating her pie and drinking her third hot chocolate. 

The residents of the nice Mercedes had made their way inside. Emma overheard them ordering a salad for the mother, and a burger with fries for the boy. It was her, Regina Mills, and her son Henry. Emma was silently observing, not being obvious. If anyone had been paying attention to her, they would just assume she was smitten by the leggy waitress of the place. Which wasn’t a total lie. 

Emma finished her hot chocolate and paid promptly, leaving Ruby a very nice tip. As she was leaving, she passed their table and had caught the boy’s eye. 

“Hi there.” He said, smiling to Emma. “Who are you? And why is your arm in a sling? Is it broken?” He asked politely, but intently. 

“Henry, that’s not polite.” Regina said to Henry, trying not to sound too coldly. “I’m sorry miss, please excuse him. He’s a sweet boy, but apparently doesn’t have a filter.” She said smiling as she ruffled his hair. 

“That’s ok,” Emma replied, smiling to them both. “I don’t mind. It’s more of a sprain than break, it happened in a car accident last month.” She said, smiling to him. She honestly didn’t mind, she found his bluntness refreshing. 

“Oh, that’s not good. I hope you feel better soon.” He said, now smiling a little less and looking at his food. 

She was walking away and stopped and turned to him and said, “Thanks kid. And don’t worry, life is short. Sometimes, we have to be a little blunt.” She smiled and left the restaurant. 

“Ruby, who was that?” Regina asked when Ruby brought them their dessert. “She seems to vaguely familiar, but I can’t place her.”

“I don’t know Regina, but I’d love to find out.” Ruby said as she walked away cackling. 

Emma slowly made her way down the streets again, eyeing up the shops and stores along the main street. Until she got to Mr. Gold Pawnbroker and Antiquities. She made her way inside and was astounded. Everything in here was simply amazing. There was old armor from the Dark Ages, swords probably used by pirates, it was amazing. She was eyeing a particular set of dolls when she faintly heard the sound of light footsteps and a cane behind her. She turned to meet the crooked smile of an elderly gentleman. 

“Good evening dear, how can I help you?” He asked, eyeing her carefully. He knew her somehow, but he couldn’t place it. She seemed fairly familiar to him. 

“I called you a few days ago, asking about parts for a Hoover Max 60 Pro” Emma said carefully. Right now was the time for caution, and she knew it. 

He eyed her for a moment, then turned to go behind the counter. She followed slowly, never taking her eyes off him. He bent down and gathered what appeared to be a folder of papers and brought them up and laid them on the counter. 

“I’m sure you’ll find all you need in here madam. It has all the information on that particular model.” He told her, smiling easily. “You have quite an expensive model there.” He said cooly. 

“It is indeed.” Emma replied, a little more at ease, while reaching into her pocket to retrieve money. “I appreciate you getting these for me.”

“Oh it was no trouble, dearie.” He said smiling at her. She didn’t necessarily like it, but she wasn’t alarmed by him. While Emma’s not one to underestimate anybody, she didn’t feel the need to feel too alarmed with this man. 

She handed him the money and grabbed the folder. As she was turning to walk away, she spied out the window and saw the Crown Vic again. She knew what was happening. 

“Not a local.” She heard behind her, along with the cane. 

She turned and met his gaze. “No, I’m not a local.” 

“Not you, the man in the Crown Vic. He was in here earlier, showing my wife your picture, asking if you’d been here. He’s no local.” He stated evenly, resting on his cane as he watched her reaction. “You’ve gotten into some trouble, haven’t you, Miss Swan?” He asked finally. 

“You know I have, why else would I be here, Gold?” She stated evenly. “But it won’t come back to you.”

“Oh I know it won’t deary, I’m just saying. Be careful.” He said to her. Although his general demeanor is off putting, this statement was said only in kindness. He turned to go back into the back department of the shop, while Emma exited and walked down the ally next door. 

She walked all over the town through the ally ways. She knew the car would follow, and not knowing where they were going, end up getting turned around eventually. And she was correct. She eyed around a corner and found the Crown Vic parked there, not moving. Emma guessed they were contemplating their next move. Having the cover of darkness now, she had the advantage. She made her way to the car and stood there for a moment, just looking. One person, the driver. He’s on the phone, probably trying to figure out what to do now, she guessed. She removed the Glock from her sling and opened the back door and sat down directly behind him, pointing it at him through the seat. 

“We’re gonna have a calm discussion here, then we’ll decide what to do after. Understand?” She stated firmly. The man only nodded his head, knowing she had the drop on him. “Good. First things first, who sent you to follow me?” She asked strongly. She’s being professional, not kind. You can’t afford to be kind in this business. 

“You know I can’t tell you that. All I can say is that I’m assigned to follow you until told otherwise. I’m just doing my job.” He stated evenly. He was trying his best to sound authoritative, but he was failing. And fast. “Please, don’t kill me. I’m just trying to do my job.” He said shakily. 

“You do realize if I were anyone else, I’d have probably killed you and moved on, right? Especially when you’re not even trying to be discreet.” She said sympathetically. She knows he’s just doing his job, but she really wished they’d have sent someone who’d have at least tried to be tough about it. “Ok, here’s what’s gonna happen. You’re gonna go back and report to them that I ran you off. You tell them that I told you if I saw you again, I’d splatter your brains on the sidewalk and be gone before you hit the ground, ok?” She stated firmly. She can’t have this dumbass following her around all the time, she thought. 

“Ok, yes. I understand. Thank you.” He said shakily. As soon as Emma stepped out of the car and shut the door, he sped off, straight out of town. She stood there for a moment, wondering why someone that young and inexperienced was assigned to watch her. Usually, they assign someone way older and experienced, especially for someone as experienced as Emma Swan.

Emma made her way back to the diner, ordering another hot chocolate and heading up to her room. Ruby chatted her up while she waited. Asking how long she might be staying, if it was work or pleasure, extra emphasis on the pleasure. Emma shrugged it all off as just a way to get out and do something different. But Ruby’s confession had definitely piqued her interest. 

“That lady with her son that you were talking to today? That’s the mayor. She lives over on Mifflin Street. She was asking after you.” The brunette had told Emma. 

“What was she asking?” Emma eyed Ruby, smiling slightly. 

“Oh, you know, just the usual like I was asking you.” Ruby said shyly, looking towards the cash register. Emma took that as her leave, and politely excused herself. She made her way up to her room and locked the door behind her as she sat down on the bed. She checked her weapon again, and put it on the bedside table. She looked over the photograph again before laying it down. She removed her sling and got undressed to go shower. 

In the shower, her thoughts had gone back in Istanbul. Her and her partner, Lily, had been having “coffee dates” for three days with no leads or breakthroughs. No strange people coming or going, no out of the ordinary activities. Emma had about gotten fed up and called the op when the crack of a broken window had caught her attention. And the sight of her partner, Lily, bleeding. It took Emma a second to realize what was happening, and ducked and crawled behind the counter with Lily in tow. Gun shots had rang all through the neighborhood. Glass broken everywhere, people screaming and crying, chaos reigning everywhere. It was a few minutes later, it all ceased. All the shooting, crying, screaming, everything. Silence. It was then Emma saw it. Her partner had already lost a lot of blood, and was having trouble just holding up her weapon. Emma swept her up and carried her out the back door and into their car, where she drove straight away and directly to the embassy. She called in advance, so they had a medical team standing by at the gate. They carried Lily off while Graham was questioning Emma, wondering how that happened with two of their best agents watching them. 

Emma exited the shower and barely got dressed. Her normal panties and tank top routine seemed acceptable for tonight. She was tired. God, she was just realizing how tired she really was. She looked over at her phone and realized Graham had texted her. “Welcome home, girl. You earned it.” He said. She smiled at that, then it faded as quickly as it came. Before she knew it, she was drifting off to sleep. She didn’t even turn the light off before barely mumbling, “Welcome home.”


	3. Getting Acquainted

Regina and Henry had finished their dessert, much to Regina’s dismay, and started walking their way home. Henry hadn’t stopped talking about the mysterious blonde woman in the diner and wondering how a car accident could render her arm in such a manner. 

“I wonder what kind of car she was driving, it must not have had any air bags. Or maybe they didn’t deploy. Or maybe she was thrown out of the car like 100 feet!” He was so excited, as usual for a 10 year old, but definitely for Henry. 

Regina had only been “hmm”ing and agreeing, her mind in another place. She also had been thinking of the mysterious blonde. She felt like she knew her, somehow. Knew who she was, or seen her before somewhere. She just couldn’t place where or how. 

After Henry had laid down, and got his last bedtime story, Regina had retreated to her shower. Being the mayor of the town, she did have the nicest house, and of course, the $40,000 bathroom redesign was her favorite thing in the whole world. The bathroom was so roomy. The shower was a standup one, with sprayers coming from the walls and from directly above. She did the work herself, only buying what she needed. It took her a whole year, and she was so very proud of it. 

Regina had come from money, and while she didn’t use her family’s money to do anything, she had learned to keep the old relationships with people. Her family was from Spain, and while her parents are long gone, she still kept in contact with only a few people there. Those select people were in politics, much like her. Small enough to go by unnoticed by most, but just enough power to get things done, if need be. Regina had only had to utilize those powers twice, and she hated both of those times. Once was when she was just barely 18, to get loose from a stalker she had, and the other time not too long ago. 

After she got dried off and her night clothes put on, she called someone who she knew would tell her what she needed to know. 

“I was wondering when you were going to ring my phone, Madam Mayor.” The man answered. You could hear the gleam in his voice. 

“It would’ve been better if you could tell me these things without my prying of you, Gold.” She stated, already annoyed by the conversation. “Now please, tell me who she is, and why she’s here.” She asked. She knew if anyone would know, it would be Gold. That man looked like a harmless shopkeeper, but he was a true snake. He had more connections than Regina, and she had no idea how. He isn’t in any federal database, or prison records. He’s as clean as a whistle, maybe even too clean. 

“Her name is Emma Swan. She just got back from Europe. On file, she was there for 10 years, working in the state department. I take it you understand what that mean, deary?” He stated. It was more rhetorical than an actual question. 

“Yeah. More than likely field work, correct?” She asked simply. 

“Indeed. And she was quite the operative. Something like 77 completed assignments, all going smoothly. Except the last one, a month ago.” He stated, smiling as he knew he had her attention. And just like clockwork. 

“Really? What happened?” Regina asked, maybe a little too interested. 

“I knew that would get to you, deary. She was set to take out some old Albanian warlord trying to get into an office position. He was a very surly type. You know. Chopping heads off and planting them on pikes, torching villages of people who resisted his ‘movement.’ He was quite a bad person.” He chuckled at the last part, making Regina roll her eyes. As if he was one to pass judgement on others. “However, he was flying into the airport in Prague where Miss Swan was set to take him out. It was supposed to be a routine shot, she was placed and set.” He paused for a moment. “And that’s where it ends. The next thing I have is her landing in Boston today.” 

Regina hesitated for a few moments, before sighing. “All right. Thanks, Gold. I appreciate it.”   
“Of course, deary. But remember, you owe me one. I think maybe some lasagna would suffice.” He said chuckling. Regina hung up the phone before she could send any insults his way. She knew that wasn’t all of it, and now she was wondering why he was holding out on her. As the snake that he is, she’s never expected full disclosure from him, but he’s never withheld information that she was paying for. Now she’s even more curious about the blonde woman. 

She opened her laptop and started her due diligence. Researching incidents in Europe over the years. She knew she wouldn’t get anywhere with the name. It probably isn’t even her real one. So she started researching deaths of anyone of any importance in Europe over the last ten years, and their relatives. She did find some interesting ones. There were some high up officials found dead at home from poisons, allergies, some brake failures, and some put in prison. The cousin to a high ranking Russian official found dead, all of a sudden that same Russian official being rushed onto an airplane and poofing out of existence. A Turkish based Mosque being raided, on the orders of a police chief, only to find that same police chief had been found to be funneling money through that mosque for years, and then found dead at his home, in the pool. And more and more with the same bases. 

Everything she found was more interesting than the last. It wouldn’t do to question why the government wanted any of this, who knew why the higher ups wanted anything. Money, power, whatever. But she knew one person at the center of it all. Miss Emma Swan. 

She closed her laptop sometime around 3am, she knew she was gonna hate herself tomorrow. She wasn’t a morning person on a full nights sleep, and definitely not on a night like this. Soon she drifted, and found herself dreaming of a beautiful blonde, wrapped in a beautiful white sundress.


	4. Meeting in the Dark

Emma woke sometime around 4:30am. She was groggy and not completely awake as she checked her phone. It was a call. From Graham. She sighed deeply, knowing what this was about. She sat up and threw her feet off the bed as she put the ear to her phone.

“Hello?” Knowing she probably wouldn’t even get to speak after that.

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me? You held that Rogers guy at gun point and told him to leave? Are you fuckin’ crazy? Do you know how much trouble this is going to cause for us now?” He was practically yelling, without yelling. 

“I told him to tell you I legitimately threatened him.” She sighed eyed as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. “I told you when I landed, I wasn’t letting some no dick junior field agent baby-sit me. I’m here for my personal reasons, not work related. So they have no need to be involved, or even aware, of what I’m doing.” 

“Then why did you go see Gold?” He asked impatiently. “No, never mind. I don’t need to know. Listen, they’re holding off another tail because they’re afraid you’ll kill someone. Please, listen to me, Em. Our friends are growing concerned. Your job went south. That’s happened. Then all of a sudden, you decide to retire, and you hide in Europe for two weeks before I can find you. If it had been anyone else, Emma, they would’ve thought you had defected.” He stated seriously. 

“I know Graham, I know. But I’m done. I’m out. And they need to stay the fuck away from me. They know that I know what I know. They also know what’ll happen to them if something happens to me.” She finally got mean. 

“Exactly all the more reason to make sure you’re ok, Em!” He was yelling now. “They don’t care enough to kill you! They want to make sure you stay alive!” 

“Graham, I don’t give a shit. I’m done. You tell them to stay the fuck away, or I will come back and make them regret fuckin’ with me.” And with that, she hung up. She was mad now, and knew she would be going back to sleep. She threw herself back on the bed and sighed. She knew this was going to be difficult, but she didn’t know it was going to be so annoying. And from Graham, all ready. 

She laid there for a few minutes before finally getting up. She knew she wouldn’t go back to sleep, so she put her sweats on and a light hoodie. She grabbed her headphones and headed out. She was gonna see if she could run the stress off. It was nearing 5am now, and she hated being up so early, though it wasn’t unusual at all. Sometimes, she’d go days, up to a week, with no sleep. 

She jogged along a bike past in the forest right out of town. It was beautiful and lit up with little sidewalk lamps. Obviously, other people here jog at night, too. She was loving it, though. The smell of beautiful cedar trees, and the brush of salt from the ocean. It was so intoxicating and beautiful. Suddenly, she hit something and fell down, rolling down a hill nearby. 

She rolled for a minute and come to a stop by hitting a tree. That definitely wasn’t going to help her ribs. She was seething and grunting as she rolled to her back and tried to pick her arm up. She knew this was going to set her back, bigtime. Fuck, did she hurt. 

“Hello?! Are you there? Are you ok?” Asked a very panicking voice. Emma barely recognized it as she was looking up. “Oh my god, are you ok?” Asked the voice as she came into view. It was Regina. Emma was wide eyed now. She was shocked to see Regina standing over her. “Oh my god. Ok, let’s get you up.” She tried picking Emma up, but couldn’t lift her. Emma wasn’t helping, either, being in so much pain. “I know you’re hurt, but I really need you to help me here, Miss Swan. Please.” Regina was practically begging her. 

“My ribs were broken before this, along with a dislocated shoulder two weeks ago.” Emma seethed through the sharp pain all over. “I can get up, but I need a minute to make sure I’m not gonna pass out.” She breathed through calmly. Regina was just kneeling, watching her breathe rhythmically. She knew she was slowing her breathing on purpose. “Ok, now grab my other arm, that’s not fucked up, and pull.” She stated calmly. 

Regina did as she was told, and lifted carefully. Emma was still breathing hard, but controlled. “That’s got to hurt, a lot. I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you and by the time I did, it was too late. I’m so sorry.” She spilled out as Emma finally got to her feet. “I’m so sorry. Please, let me help you get to the hospital.” She pleaded to the injured beauty before her. Even disheveled, she could see the blonde was beautiful. 

“I can’t go to the hospital.” Emma breathed out heavily. “No hospitals.” She looked at Regina, almost pleading. 

Regina didn’t understand why, but she didn’t question it. “Fine, then let me call someone who will check you out, discreetly.” Regina said to her kindly. “I insist, this is my fault.” She looked at the ground as if she were embarrassed. 

“It’s not your fault, I promise.” Emma told her truthfully. “I shouldn’t even be out like this.” She said looking at herself. “My injuries were only starting to heal and I definitely should’ve let them.” She breathed heavily as she slowly walked up back to the path. When they got there, Emma insisted on sitting down on the bench. Regina sat her down gently and reached into her pocket for her phone. She dialed and out it up to her ear. 

“Whale, its Regina.” She said quickly. “I need you to get your bag and meet me at my house. No, don’t argue with me, we can discuss it when you get there.” And she hung up before anyone could say anything. “Sorry. My house is about six blocks from here, if you think you can make it.” Regina stated softly. 

Five, Emma thought. But didn’t say it. “Ok, I’ll let your doctor friend check me out. Fine. But that’s it, ok?” She said evenly. She stood back up and they began their journey back to Regina’s house. 

They hobbled their five blocks to Regina’s house, more like mansion, Emma thought. It was huge. She knew it was big on the outside, but the inside was beautiful. Regina obviously had good tastes, she thought. Regina carried her to the guest bedroom downstairs and let her sit down on the bed. Just as she had, the doorbell rang and Regina went to get it. Emma just waited patiently, knowing this should help. Hopefully.   
A man entered in front of Regina. He had obviously dyed short, white hair and dressed in jeans and house shoes. He was obviously still half asleep. He came and sat down on the bed next to her. “My name is Doctor Whale, I’m a physician at the local hospital.” He extended his hand to Emma, who shook it lightly. “I was asked to take a look at you by the mayor here. Now, there’s going to be awkward moments, and questions. And for me to do my job correctly, I need your complete honesty. I promise, what goes on in this house will stay here. No one will know I even examined you, much less what goes on while I examine you.” He talked like this was a normal occurrence. “Now, the mayor told me you said your ribs were broken and your shoulder was hurt as well before your fall. How did that happen?” He asked as he stood up and got into his bag. He looked towards Regina cautiously. “Maybe it would be best if you stood out of this one, Madam Mayor.” He stated. 

After Regina exited and closed the door, Emma sat up a little and eyed the doctor. He certainly was honest, and maybe even a little charismatic. But she didn’t know if she could truly trust him. “It was a car accident, about a month ago.” She said quietly, averting his eyes. 

He sighed and looked back at her. “I understand you don’t know me, and this may seem odd to you. But I can’t properly care for you if I don’t know the truth.” He eyed her as she was still looking off to wall. “Your injuries are consistent with a car crash, but they’re not healing for the time that’s gone by. At a month, your ribs would’ve been atleast 60% healed and your shoulder wouldn’t be giving you this much trouble. And I can see the bruising in your rib cage. The old ones, and the new ones. I can help you, I’d like to help you, but I need transparency. And I give you my word, nobody, not even Regina will know what you’ve told me.” He said as he turned back to his bag. 

Emma sighed deeply. “It was a car accident, but I was also in a fight after the car accident. They dislocated my shoulder completely. I’ve been letting it heal on its own, doing the same physical therapy a doctor would do. This isn’t the first time this has happened, so I know how the therapy works for it.” She finally got out. “Then, two weeks ago, I was blown up. I was walking towards my car and it exploded, throwing me back into another car where I landed on my ribcage. After that, I hadn’t had any care because I had to leave.” She said, still avoiding his eyes. 

Whale walked back over to her with some tools and sat down. “Thank you, miss. Now I can care for you.” He said evenly and began his work. 

It took about 2 hours before Whale exited the room. Regina was at the front door, as she just sent Henry off to school, him never knowing anyone else was in the house. Whale knew how to quiet, and Emma did her best to be. Regina rushed to him. “Well, how is she?” She asked expectantly. 

“She’ll be fine. We’ve gone over how she needs to care for herself, but there will be things she’ll need help with. So I’ll let you two decide how you’re going to do that.” He told her evenly. “She’s in bad shape. She was before her fall, and much worse off now. Broken ribs, rebroken ribs, a completely dislocated shoulder I had to reset for her, and a hit to the head. She’ll be fine, but she probably shouldn’t be alone. She said she’s here alone, so I don’t know how that’ll work. I told her I can come back this evening and see how she’s doing then, but I have to go to work.” He stated and left abruptly before Regina could ask him anymore questions. 

Regina stood in the doorway, wondering what to do now. She didn’t know this woman, other than the reading she had done last night. The reading that ensured her no sleep what so ever, and was the reason she was out jogging that early. And there she met her. She had no idea what any of this meant, or if it even meant anything at all. She was tired though. Very tired. But she knew she had to go back in the room with this woman. This absolutely beautiful woman. Regina quickly dismissed the last though as she knocked on the door. She didn’t want to interrupt her. 

“Come in,” Emma called out. 

Regina entered and smiled sheepishly. She didn’t know how to talk to her, what to say. She knew she wasn’t here for a vacation. She just didn’t know why she was here. 

“Doctor Whale gave me the bare minimum. He said you’d need help with some things. He also said you don’t have anyone here.” She said very shyly as she sat down in a chair. “If you need some help, I would be delighted to help. It’s my fault you got hurt again and I feel very bad about it.” 

Emma was looking at her, but not really paying attention. She had changed from her jogging outfit to her pajamas and boy, did they fit her. She was wearing a Christmas matching set. Funny, she didn’t strike Emma as the Christmas type. And it was only October.   
“I really appreciate that, and I really appreciate you calling him, but I don’t think any of that is necessary.” She said kindly as she tried to stand up. But before she fell, she sat back down quickly, grunting and panting from the effort. Regina just looked at her with a ‘Really, you don’t need help?’ look. When Emma caught the look, she chuckled softly. “And now Whale’s gonna say ‘I told you so’” She laughed lightly. 

Regina didn’t say anything for a minute, she was letting the blonde catch her breath. When she did, she laid back on the bed and closed her eyed, trying to control her breathing. Then Regina spoke. “You’re not going to be able to do this by yourself, not right now.” She paused when Emma opened her eyes and looked at her apologetically. “I know this is all strange and abrupt, and I understand being independent. But Whale has helped me in the past, and I know he’s right. So, if you’d like to stay, until you can do it by yourself, you’re welcome to stay here.” She finished and looked down at her nails. Emma guessed that was a nervous tick. 

Emma couldn’t understand this woman being this open so suddenly. They didn’t even know each other, and she was offering her home to recover. “I really do appreciate the gesture, Madam Mayor. But I don’t want to cause an inconvenience for you. Or your son.” She said. “I believe if I just go slow, that I can get it.” Emma was lying through her teeth though, she knew she wouldn’t be able to do anything for herself. But she couldn’t stay in this woman’s home. There were entirely too many variables for that. But, when she thought about it, she didn’t see another solution. 

“Can I ask why you’re in Storybrooke?” Regina asked cautiously. She knew this would probably be dangerous territory, knowing what little she does about Emma. But she figured, why not?

Emma sternly fixed her eyes on Regina. She knew she couldn’t tell her why she was there, any of her reasons. But she knew she probably had to tell her something. “I quit my job recently and decided I wanted to leave. So I came here.” It wasn’t really a lie. 

Regina just nodded and left it alone. She knew she couldn’t push it. She stood up and walked over to the bed and looked at the medicine Whale had left. She opened it and took two out, and handed them to Emma. “These are hydrocodones. They’ll knock you out, but you won’t feel any pain. Take them, sleep. I’ll watch over you.” She said in a nurturing kind of way. She almost felt like she was talking to Henry.   
Emma took them from her and examined them before putting them in her mouth and chewing them up. They activate fast that way, and Emma needed the pain to stop for now. She figured out of all the people here, Regina would be the least likely to hurt her. And she still had her Glock under the pillow if anyone did try. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Regina broke it. 

“I promise, you’re safe here, Miss Swan.” She looked at her and smiled slightly. “I know it doesn’t seem it. But you are.” She said as she covered Emma back up and turned to go out of the room. She stopped to turn the light off, and barely heard a faint voice.

“Henry, I’m home.”


	5. The Cold Light of Day

Regina closed the door as her heart was racing, and hurried upstairs and closed her door. She put her back on the door and slid down to her butt, almost hyperventilating. What the fuck, she thought. No, no, no. No, this couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t be her! Not her, please, anyone but her. Regina started crying softly as she sat there against the door. 

Eleven years ago, Emma was sitting in jail cell in Phoenix, Arizona, pregnant and alone. She had no idea what to do. Her boyfriend set her up to take the fall in a robbery, and now Emma was being punished for it. She sat her cell for a few weeks, waiting for the trial to be over and herself to be sentenced. She didn’t even care. 

She had that baby while in jail, and allowed him to given up for adoption. Even if she wasn’t in jail, she had always thought that would be the best thing for her baby. She loved Neal at the time, but she knew, deep down, he wasn’t a fit parent, and neither was she. So, she went with it and allowed him to be taken and put in adoption. She sat in her cell for the next six months, crying and figuring out ways to either escape or kill herself. She couldn’t stand this shit anymore. But something happened that she never could’ve seen in a million years.

“Swan! Let’s go, you got a visitor!” The guard yelled out as she opened her cell door. Emma got up and went along, she didn’t fight or even ask anymore. She didn’t care. The guard took her to a private room, usually used for visits with lawyers, and sat her down and walked out. Emma knew something wasn’t right, but she didn’t care. If this was about the hit out on her, she’d just let them kill her this time. 

The door opened though, and a man in a suit walked in. He sat down across from her and just stared. He had beautiful green eyes, and a scruffy thing going for him. If he wasn’t wearing an Armani suit, Emma would’ve taken him for a regular guy. He most certainly was not. He reached into a bag and pulled out a folder and flipped it open. 

“Well well, Miss Swan. A long list of trouble here. Breaking and entering, breaking and entering, grand theft auto, stealing from gas stations, mostly food it looks like. You must’ve been hungry?” He asked chuckling. “It’s quite impressive. And then we get grand theft, in the sums of $242,300.17. Wow. What did you take?” He asked her politely.   
“Watches.” She said plainly, not even acknowledging his grin.

“Watches yes. Not even yours.” He said smiling. “No, they weren’t yours. They were Neal’s, and he took them two years before from a jewelry store and hid them. But with the warrant out for his arrest, he knew he couldn’t risk going in, and so he sent his pregnant girlfriend to do it.” He said evenly as he closed the file. 

Now he had Emma’s attention. She didn’t even try to fight it in court, and never mentioned anything. How the hell could this guy know that? “How do you know that? Who are you, and why are you here?” She asked leaning forward. 

“My name is Graham, and I work with the Central Intelligence Agency. I’ve been watching you for a while, Miss Swan. And I think now is the perfect time for us to have a conversation.” He replied as he walked over and unhooked her hand cuffs. He sat back down across from her and she just stared at him. What the fuck is going on?

“Why are you watching me? What’s happening?” She asked leaning forward. The cell doors opened and a table was being rolled in. Emma smelled it before she saw it: steak and a hamburger, potatoes, fries, everything. And a few different sodas. They wheeled it over to her and left the room. The man stood up and got the hamburger and put on his side, and sat the steak and everything with it down in front of Emma. She just stared at it. She hadn’t had anything good in months, and she definitely wasn’t thinking she’d ever get anything good to eat again. 

He sat back down and took a bite and moaned loudly. “God, this is delicious. You should really get into it before it gets cold.” He said through chewing. Emma picked up the fork and knife and started eating. God, this was so good. God, if there was anything worth living for, it was good food. 

“So, I know that one of the gangs in here greenlit you last week, and you’ve either been shitting your pants waiting for something to happen, or waiting for it so you can be done with all this shit.” He said, motioning around him. “Now, we can put a stop to that, at the very least. I can help keep you alive for the remainder of your sentence.” He said, looking at her evenly.   
“Or, you can accept the job I’m about to offer and we can get you out of here in… three hours tops.” He said looking at his watch. 

Emma just stared at the man. What job? How did he know all this? What the fuck is actually going on? “What job?” She asked as she took another bite. 

“See, we didn’t know you were even there. Well, not we, the police who caught you. They didn’t know anything about you getting into that locker at the bus stop. They got a call from someone.” 

“Who called? It wasn’t Neal was it?” She asked hesitantly. 

“No actually. See that’s what I thought too.” He said between bites. “I found out though, it was a member of The Night Terrors.” He said looking at her. 

Emma flinched at that. That was who was trying to kill Emma. 

“I still haven’t quite found out how they did it, but they put you in here. And I want to get you out.” He said. He was talking about all of this like he was discussing the weather. “This job I’m offering is perfect. I offer it because of your status. You’re basically a ghost, no family, no friends hardly, and I need people who can move in and out without being noticed. And I need that. And in return, I’ll wipe your record, and we pay off the books field agents very well.” He said nonchalantly. It really did amaze Emma at how he could say all this like it was nothing.

“So, when can I start?” She asked as she took another bite of her steak.

“As soon as we come to an understanding.” He said as he finished his food and put the plate back on the rolling cart. He grabbed a bottle and two glasses from the bottom. God, Emma thought. How did they allow him to get all this shit in here? He poured both glasses and set one down in front of her. “You can’t talk to anyone from your old life. You can’t not talk to me. I’ll be your case officer. You have to tell me everything, and I mean everything. Out there, doing what we do, you’ll have to do things you think you can’t tell me about. I promise, you can. We have to trust each other, even though we don’t trust anyone else.” He said kindly. He seemed so sincere and yet, so professional. 

Emma thought for a few minutes. Of course anyone else would take this without a thought. But honestly, Emma didn’t know if she even wanted to stay alive. She had nothing going for her. Nothing. And now someone was actively going to kill her and she honestly didn’t want to stop them. 

“And I do know about the baby.” He said as he put his hands on hers. “Now, I’m not going to say I understand your situation, because I don’t. But listen. If you want to, we can help with that. You won’t be able to have him because the time limit for adoption is past and the life we live, you can’t do with children. But we can insure that he is safe and sound, and you can keep an eye on him.” He said, raising his glass. “So Miss Swan, do we have a deal?” He asked smiling. 

She hesitated, then lifted her glass. “We have a deal.” 

Regina couldn’t believe it. That’s Henry’s real mother and she come to take her from her! Regina couldn’t handle this. She cried so hard she passed out against the door. 

Regina was barely starting to come to when she heard something in her room and shot up. But that proved to be stupid, and go so dizzy she fell back. Then she heard her. 

“No, stay down. You’re too dehydrated and need to stay there for now. Drink this water.” It was Emma. She walked over and sat down on the bed and handed her a glass of water and some Advil. “It’ll help, promise.” She smiled to Regina, but Regina couldn’t even fake a smile to her. She knew who she was, and she knew why she was here. But Emma saw it, and she sighed. 

“I’m not here to take him.” She said as she stood up and walked over to the char and sat down. She held her ribs and grunted as she sat down. “I just wanted to see that he’s taken care of is all.” She said, staring off out the window. “I gave him up for adoption because he was born in a county jail and at that time, even if I wasn’t in jail, I couldn’t take care of him. I was a very different person back then.” She said quietly, a tear coming down her cheek. She looked back at Regina. “You are a wonderful mother. And you’re his real mother. You took care of him when he needed it most.” She started crying now. She knew this was going to happen, no matter how hard she tried for it not to.

But Regina was now crying too. She wanted to be angry and hate this woman, but she couldn’t. She sympathized with her, even. But she knew there was something else, too. “Can I ask why you waited ten years to do anything? To come see him, or anything.” She asked as calmly as she could. 

Emma took a deep breathe to calm her crying, and she managed to get it down to slight sniffle. “I’ve been working. And the kind of work I do, I couldn’t have any kind of connection to a child.” She said, as sternly as she could. 

Regina knew she couldn’t flat out ask her, and honestly, after everything she read, she didn’t want to know any details. “So what do you want? To be a part of his life?” She asked a little meaner than she intended.

Emma thought about it for a minute. And then, against her own instincts. “My last job went bad, I needed to get out. This place is small, quaint, and quiet. The reason I chose this is because anyone would notice someone off. Anyone who’s not fitting in.” She told her. She knew this could go wrong in so many ways, but she knew if she wasn’t honest, Regina could probably run her out of town or worse. So she decided honesty. 

Regina just sat there. It was confirmed. She was doing dangerous work and it went bad, now she’s trying to hide. And she had the audacity to come here! But before she could say anything, Emma stood up. “I’ll leave now. Thank you for helping me this morning, I’d have never admitted it this morning, but I really needed it. And you’re very kind. I’m glad I got to see that side of you.” She was smiling as she said all of it, and walked out the door. 

Regina just sat there dumbfounded. She didn’t even try! She stood up slowly and once she found her footing, she walked out and downstairs. But when she got there, no one was there. The guest bedroom was cleaned and spotless and looked exactly as it did before. She just stood there like a post. She was gone.


End file.
